A conventional child""s ride-on vehicle include a bearing 12 (as shown on FIG. 1) on the bearing block 11 of body 1 to allow turning between body 1 and steering axle 10. The steering axle 10 passes through the central hole 120 of bearing 12, then fastens with front wheel frame 1 to provide the turning for steering axle 10 by bearing 12. To allow for installation of bearing 12, a bearing block 11 is integrally formed on the body, in addition to more costs of bearing 12 resulting in increment of overall cost of child""s ride-on vehicle, the bearing block 11 is formed on said body. To support the bearing, the bearing block must be the same height as the bearing 12, which results in the height of the body be increased in the vicinity of the bearing block. As a result, the total height of body of child""s ride-on vehicle is raised which increases the possibility of the ride-on vehicle overturning, due to the higher center of gravity due to this design.
One of characteristics of this invention is to place two sliding washers inside the sliding washer flute of front wheel mounting for allowing smoother operation of the steering wheel.
Another characteristic of this invention is a steering axle frame set in the front of body, which can form a double-color system with body, and can be disassembled and assembled at one""s will to reduce the volume of packing and storage for child""s ride-on vehicle.